<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's raining outside, Bad. by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000148">It's raining outside, Bad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt'>Awkwardtwt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake'>RumourOfCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bibliothecary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad didn't know what to expect when George dragged him into an alleyway rather than the nearest café when the rain started to pour down on them. A secret library that's not even on the map and is also three times bigger than the outside implies was not one of his guesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bibliothecary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's raining outside, Bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh no it's Sakkie again with another drabble. don't know much else to say other than this happens before dream and after george.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“George, it’s about to start raining again...” Bad complained as they headed home from the bakery, concerned about the now damp paper bags of muffins. George scoffed, continuing to walk down the path despite the spitting rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George...! Please, we’re going to get colds at this point!” Bad pleased again, struggling to cover his poor bag with his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, suddenly grabbing Bad by the arm. “Come on then, I know where we can take shelter.” He informed, still not minding the water pouring onto them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey—! But isn’t there a café right over—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me, Bad.” George interrupted. “This‘ll be way better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad made a noise of confusion as George stopped in front of an old library which looked tiny compared to the grand buildings next to it. “Are you sure we’re allowed to go inside?” He asked skeptically, although he followed George without any other complaint. </span>
  <span>George waved him off casually, calling out to someone as he opened the door, a soft jungle echoing through the majorly empty library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya George!” A brightly clothed man called from their left, scaring Bad half to death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Karl.” George greeted in return, not minding the sudden appearance. “Thanks for the towels.” He added on, taking one and passing one to Bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl saluted excitedly with now empty arms, implying that the towels were indeed for them. He accepted it graciously, but Bad thought that was strange, knowing the fact that their visit had been last second. Either way, as long as he and his muffins were dry, he supposes that a too convenient experience can be forgiven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you also like to borrow a book?” Karl eagerly asked Bad once he finished drying his bag as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure?” The other accepted, not knowing what to think about the stranger. “Do you have any suggestions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl nodded eagerly, grabbing the first book on the shelf to his left. “Here!” He exclaimed, scaring him once again. “Welcome home, by the way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously putting down his bag to one side, Bad accepted the book, raising his eyebrow in confusion at Karl’s last statement. Reading the cover, an odd sense of nostalgia overcame him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BBH: A tale of munchy cookies and scrumptious muffins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl let out an excited “Haha!” as Bad read the title, still confused at the recommendation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a recipe book?” Bad asked the librarian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s recipes in there for sure, but nope! It’s a diary of sorts about a demon who brought together all his friends! You’ll love it, the muffins are gluten free and the cookies are extra munchy! BBH loved that word, it’s fun don’t you think? Munchy! Munchy!” Karl rambled on, not noticing his slip up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew the author...?” Bad whispered under his breath, noticing how old the pages were worn and quickly looking up to Karl's face. He was definitely older than the teen, that's for sure, but surely better care could be given to a book? It couldn't be that old, could it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad looked at the book again, flipping through the pages briefly. “Gluten free… I wonder if his recipes are any good…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He soon found an empty chair deeper within the library and started reading, already lighting up at the first couple lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you asked any of my friends, I think they would say that I’m nice but I nag at them a lot. I don’t think that they’re necessarily wrong, however the little muffin heads always get into trouble that someone has to pull them out and it definitely is not going to be George or Dream! I could never get mad at them though, they always appreciate my muffins after they get hurt.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pogchamp i am failing english class.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>